Special Tactical Armed/Allied Governments (S.T.A.G.)
STAG is an elite paramilitary police force and special forces division under the conscription of the Sniperdragon Kingdom military. Previously kick-started by deceased Senator Monica Hughes, it wasn't since then under Sniperdraconian jurisdiction. To ensure full control and seizure of STAG and it's assets, Cyrus Temple and his sub-ordinate Kia were assassinated by Sniperdraconian high military command. The SKMC since then, defended the Third Street Saints and would've killed off Monica's STAG has Slyther not decided to adapt STAG to his power. Because of the technology and power it holds, Slyther believes STAG would serve a better purpose for the Sniperdragon Kingdom instead of the United States government. Commanders *Garrus Knight (Former) *Kimera Glenroy (Actual) Ever since then, STAG has been re-outfitted with a majority of Sniperdraconian and Auroran soldiers, while giving what remains of it's human members a dismissive leave and dishonorary discharge. Hylians, Twili, Blackdraconians and Nessarnites have volunteered to be part of the STAG project, which would be a permanent police force in the role of being the GN's interpol. Garrus Knight was the second to commandeer the forces of STAG after Cyrus Temple was out of the picture. To stop the Prometheus warship built by the MASAKO team, the leftovers of Ultor's corporate insurgency, Knight gave his own life to crash his own VTOL jet into the reactor opening of the Prometheus helicarrier, Independence Day style, the helicarrier came crashing into the waters off-shore of Rome, Italy. It appears that agent Lincoln McLinkerson reunited himself with a long lost sibling of his at the time he too, was tasked to destroy Ultor's Prometheus warship. Kim Glenroy, who served as Garrus Knight's sub-ordinate lieutenant, was also given Slyther's blessing as well as full permission and consent to command STAG, so she did. And this new STAG became prominent in the role of antagonizing regimes who were later known to be government destroyers. STAG's military is more exotically equipped, well-trained and more combat-ready than all the armies of the world. Ever since STAG was recognized and certified under Sniperdraconian jurisdiction, the technology factor upgraded alarmingly fast, as well as being a permanent upgrade to all Sniperdraconian military forces. As such, the Marines and Army Rangers of the Sniperdragon Kingdom were the first to receive such advanced futuristics, which would later migrate and shape the Sniperdraconian military into a golden age of power unlike anything it has ever seen before. At this point, Slyther was able to accomplish the Mars Mission quicker than his opponents, claiming the red planet under Sniperdraconian imperial jurisdiction. S.T.A.G. Elite STAG's elites are usually better equipped than the lower ranks. The commandos have exclusive priviledges to buy even the most expensive of STAG energy weapons and if need be, ADF alien weapons. The commandos have thicker armor than the troopers, which makes them very difficult to kill, especially if the commando is a Sniperdraconian, due to the thick layers of Atlan skin, they can harden against physical trauma. To attempt CQB with a STAG commando is out of the question due to his resilency to resist grabs and be more prone to strategic takedowns. They are the second best of STAG's law enforcement to lay out a savage beating of the enemy. S.T.A.G. Shadow Operations The shadow operatives of STAG are known to be efficient combat-hackers, saboteurs, snipers and electric engineers for any class in logistics they handle. Never to challenge the enemy in open, but to take them unaware by the shadows, these are the men that operate in the dark, and sometimes behind the smokescreen of urban warfare, to catch the enemy unaware while it's occupied fighting the main Sniperdraconian military force. S.T.A.M.